Correspondance
by saragrissom8316
Summary: Poèmes.........
1. Chapter 1

Correspondance.

Auteur : Saragrissom.  
Mail : Diablotine8316hotmail.fr  
Genre : GSR.  
Résumé : Petits poèmes……

Disclaimers : CSI Las Vegas ne m'appartient pas je ne fais ça que pour le plaisir.

A mes amies fictionneuses (j'aime inventer des mots), merci pour vos reviews qui me poussent à continuer d'écrire. !!!

Have fun.

_**«**__Doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme Doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour Doutez que la vérité soit menteuse infâme Mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour.__**»**__  
__William Shakespeare_

_Ode à un entomologiste._

_A toi qui rythme mes nuits par les battements de ton cœur._

_A toi qui rythme mes envies par le jeu de tes caresses._

_A toi qui rythme ma vie par la fréquence de tes sourires._

_A toi qui efface mes larmes par la douceur de tes mots._

_.Tu es mon équilibre sans qui je m'effondre._

_Tu es mon horizon, le phare qui me guide dans ces terres inconnues._

_Tu es l'architecte de ma vie._

_Tu es ma source dont je ne sais me tarir. _

_Tu es ma soif que je ne sais épancher._

_Tu es ma faim que je ne sais rassasier. _

_Tu es mon exécutoire sans qui je n'aurais la force de vivre._

_Tu es mon rêve que je cherche à atteindre._

_Tu es mon eldorado, l'or de ma vie._

_Tu es celui qui me donne la force de franchir les barrières de la vie._

_Tu es la chanson qui passe en boucle dans ma tête._

_Tu es mon amour, mon amant, mon idylle.._

_Ton charisme m'impressionne._

_Ton regard me transporte au-delà du monde._

_Ton amour m'a fait naître._

_Tes mots résonnent en moi._

_Tes paroles apaisent ma conscience._

_Je veux me réveiller le matin pour voir ton regard posé sur moi._

_Je veux me coucher à tes côté chaque soir pour sentir la chaleur de tes bras qui m'entourent. _

_Je veux être celle qui trouvera les mots pour te rassurer._

_Je veux être celle qui saura faire battre ton cœur._

_Je veux être celle qui fera brûler le creux de tes reins._

_Je veux être l'épaule sur qui tu pourras te pencher._

_Je veux être celle qui te donnera la force de sauver le monde._

_Je veux être ton ange protecteur._

_Je veux être ta poésie._

_Je veux être ton sonnet de Shakespeare._

_Je veux être ta passion._

_Je veux être ton obsession._

_Je veux être ta fierté._

_Je veux être ta femme, tout simplement._

Griss reposa la lettre que Sara lui avait donné avant de partir pour trois long mois. Elle lui avait demandé de ne la lire qu'une fois qu'elle serait dans l'avion. Il avait respecté son souhait. S'il l'avait lu avant, il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir.

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, regarda autours de lui. La maison semblait vide sans le parfum de sa présence, sans le son de sa voix, sans les éclats de son rire. Il fixa son chien, endormi à ses pieds. Oui, son absence lui paraîtra horriblement longue mais cette lettre lui réchauffait le cœur. Alors il se leva, s'assit à son bureau, pris son papier à lettre et laissa son imagination vagabonder dans le monde de la poésie. Sara avait donné les règles du jeu, leurs échanges seraient poétiques !


	2. Chapter 2

Correspondance.

Auteur : Saragrissom.  
Mail : Diablotine8316hotmail.fr  
Genre : GSR.  
Résumé : Suite de « correspondance ». Chaque semaine retrouvait, les lettres échangées entre Sara et Griss.

Disclaimers : CSI Las Vegas ne m'appartient pas je ne fais ça que pour le plaisir.

A mes amies fictionneuses (j'aime inventer des mots), merci pour vos reviews qui me poussent à continuer d'écrire. !!!

Have fun.

Il contemplait le papier blanc posé sur son bureau. Lui qui avait tant lu de poésies, de Shakespeare à Rimbaud en passant par les poètes antiques. Rien ! Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il pouvait sortir de longues tirades à Sara mais quand il s'agissait d'inventer sa propre poésie, il ne savait par quoi commencer. N'était il qu'un interprète ?

Sara aimait l'écouter réciter les sonnets de Shakespeare mais elle lui avait déjà demandé de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait avec ses propres mots. Mais Grissom ne pensait n'avoir rien d'autres à dire que des banalités. Et Sara méritait plus que des banalités.

Il commença à écrire mais déchira la feuille. Il devait s'y faire il n'avait pas l'âme d'un poète.

Il parti se chercher un verre d'eau.

En se rasseyant à son bureau, il se décida de coucher ses sentiments en laissant parler son cœur. Il écrivit tous ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ferait le tri plus tard.

Deux heures passèrent et Griss se senti fier de lui, il la relu avant de l'envoyer.

**San Francisco : deux jours après.**

Sara rentra dans son petit appartement, fatiguée mais apaisée. Ces conférences qu'elle donnait lui servaient de thérapie. Elle tria son courrier, mis de côté une pub d'un nouveau resto où elle emmènerait son amie Camille vendredi soir.

De son œil d'experte elle reconnu SON écriture, de son cœur amoureux elle se senti légère.

Elle rit et se dit qu'elle était pire qu'une adolescente.

Elle s'assit sur son canapé et s'empressa d'arracher les derniers centimètres de papier qui l'éloigner de cette « lettre ».

_Mon ange,_

_Comme je te l'ai dit, ta lettre m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je l'ai relu chaque soir en pensant à toi, et à nous. Je dois le reconnaître, je n'ai ni ton talent, ni les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens, mais j'ai réussi à faire abstraction de mes maudites peurs et je pense (j'espère) avoir réussi à me libérer._

_Je suis un homme heureux et même si j'ai dû attendre 50 ans pour l'être, je ne regrette rien. Car rien n'est plus beau que l'amour que tu me portes. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu as pu ou ce que tu me trouves encore. Je ne pensais pas finir ma vie avec une femme et encore moins l'épouser. Je m'en veux encore de la pitoyable demande en mariage que je t'ai faite. Mais ce jour où nous nous sommes unis restera à jamais graver au plus profond de moi-même._

_Tu es ma bouffée d'oxygène. Grâce à toi je revis, et je rajeunis ; J'ai fréquenté beaucoup de femmes (il y a très longtemps…) mais aucune ne m'a jamais rendu aussi heureux. Aucune ne m'a jamais fait quitté mon boulot plus tôt. Aucune ne m'a jamais donné autant de plaisir. Aucune ne m'a jamais compris aussi bien que toi._

_Je me sens en osmose avec toi. _

_Je te vois partout. Un mot, une chanson, un rêve me ramène toujours à toi._

_Dire que sans ta persévérance j'aurais pu passer à côté de tout ça. Tu aurais été mon plus grand regret._

_Je ne passe pas un jour sans me dire que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Je ne passe pas un jour sans que la peur de te perdre s'amenuise. Tu as réussi à éradiquer mes plus grosses craintes. Tu as construit un mur autour de moi qui me porte de plus en plus haut. Je suis prêt à te livrer mon cœur et à te laisser nous guider dans notre nouvelle vie à deux. Je suis l'élève qui a soif de connaissances, de connaissance en amour._

_Alors peut être qu'un jour je pourrais trouver l'inspiration d'un Shakespeare qui fut lui aussi inspiré par cet effroyable sentiment._

_J'ai hâte de te retrouver ce week end, que tu me fasses visiter « ton San Francisco »._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Gil._

Elle pleurait. Trois jours, seulement, qu'elle était partie de Végas et elle pleurait déjà. Elle voulait sauter dans le premier avion, juste pour l'embrasser et passer une nuit avec lui mais elle savait que tout son travail qu'elle devait faire pour se sentir mieux serait caduc si elle renonçait si tôt.

Elle voulait l'appeler, sa voix lui manquait. Sa façon à lui de prononcer son prénom valait tous les « chéries » du monde. Non, elle attendrait sa venue. L'attente rend les retrouvailles bien meilleures. Elle pris une bonne douche et se coucha, afin de retrouver son homme dans ses rêves.


End file.
